


Make My Wish Come True

by Sethy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Bending, F/F, Genie!Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethy/pseuds/Sethy
Summary: Asami took her friends on an expidition to the South Pole after having researched a legend about an ancient teapot that holds Raava. Except this expidition was not like the others. instead of finding old artifacts like usual. They find something that may later help them discover an evil plot going on in the midst of Republic City.





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of thanks to [YennaWang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang) for being a great beta and putting up with all the mistakes I made with tense changes.

Asami had been researching a certain legend from the Southern Water Tribe. A legend about an ancient teapot that holds Raava, the spirit of peace and light. Following her research, she had gathered her friends to go on an expedition as they have done many times before. Thus they were now in the middle of nowhere surrounded by snow.   
  
The legend told about a teapot, blessed from having housed Raava. The place it rested was called the Spirit World, a magical place deep inside the South Pole where it did not snow. Where the land was green and and the sun shone bright. The problem with finding this place was that there was nothing but pure white wherever one looked.   
  
Evening had come so they decided to camp out when they happened upon a cave. The harsh winds and biting cold would only get worse in the night, luckily they had prepared for this. Mako and Bolin had brought supplies to make a fire which they started on immediately. Opal started preparing food, in the hope that she could make something decent over the campfire. In the meantime, Asami went to lay out the bedrolls since they would be spending the night here and helped out Opal where she could.   
  
Over dinner they discussed night shifts. Asami and Bolin would take the first shift and they would wake Mako and Opal for the second shift. After dinner they went over their plans for tomorrow. First they would scout the rest of the cave. If there was nothing of interest they would leave and march on through the snow. Unless the scouting had taken a long time and it was too late for them to leave, then they would stay another night.   
  
As night fell and the others were asleep, Bolin took a Pai Sho board out of his backpack. Granted, it was smaller than a normal one. He then started fishing for the pieces he stashed in his backpack.   
  
"You brought a Pai Sho board to a dangerous expedition?" Asami furrowed her brow but her smile gave away that she was happy with having a distraction for this most likely uneventful night. The only possible danger would be the unbearable cold.   
  
Bolin turned toward her, two satchels in hand. "Of course I did. Varrick even made a smaller board and pieces for us. 'Backpack-sized, to take with you on your travels,' he said. Then he rambled on about moving on to make things 'pocket-sized' or something."   
  
They stifled their laughs to not risk waking the others and started their first game of Pai Sho. Asami made quick work of Bolin. He was unpredictable though, so she sometimes had to take her time to consider even the weirdest moves. As the night went on Asami's concentration wavered, the late hour taking a toll on her. Normally this wouldn't be a problem because she was used to staying up way too late for work. Except today she had hiked through the snow all day and was simply exhausted. This caused Bolin to get one or two wins in at the end. When it was time, they woke Mako and Opal to take over before falling fast asleep on their bedrolls.   
  
***   
  
Asami was softly shaken awake and opened her eyes. Opal was sitting next to her with some food and water for breakfast. Mako and Opal had already packed up most of their stuff, leaving her and Bolin's bedrolls and the campfire. Asami got up to pack so they could go investigate the cave. As soon as they were all set, they set off.   
  
They held up their flashlights to see in the darkness, all of them looking around careful not to miss anything. Apart from some small branching pathways that generally ended in a room, they hadn't found anything yet, assuming there was anything to find. That was until they came upon a large, circular room.   
  
It was a huge man-made room with an archway on the opposite side. Asami walked to the middle of it and looked around. The size of the room combined with the murals that covered every inch of the walls could make the biggest man feel small.   
  
The murals told a story which seemed to start at the right side of the archway they were facing. Her friends joined her in the middle, admiring the murals.   
  
"The murals tell a story about a civil war between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. The Northern Tribe considered the Southern Tribe part of their land, while the Southern Tribe claimed independence. Their respective chiefs were brothers.   
  
The chief of the Southern Tribe, Tonraq had a daughter. She was a born leader and just like her father, she was loved by the people. With her by his side they led their tribe to defend their homes.   
  
The Southern people's morale was high and they had been successful in their defense. But when it seemed like the south would win their freedom, Unalaq, the Chief of the Northern Tribe and Tonraq's younger brother, had a plan most foul.   
  
The chiefs had a meeting, but right before the meeting, Unalaq lined Tonraq's teacup with poison. Except when Tonraq entered with his daughter, it was she who sat at the head to lead the meeting.   
  
Tea was poured and the meeting had begun. But not long after, the Southern Chief’s daughter drank from her cup and ingested the poison killing her quickly.   
  
Tonraq was furious. He claimed he would not rest until Unalaq saw justice for what he had done to his daughter. Unalaq, unsatisfied by the results left knowing that this would still be a big blow to the Southern Tribe's morale.   
  
In the following battles, the Northern Tribe kept gaining ground not giving the Southern Tribe the chance to mourn the loss of the Chief's daughter. But when all seemed lost the Northern Tribe’s warriors halted their attack and returned to the North, leaving Unalaq behind. Rumor is that the warriors did this because they had learned of Unalaq's assassination on the Southern Chief's daughter and left him in disgust of his deeds.   
  
The war had ended. Unalaq was exiled after being branded on his forehead with the mark of Vaatu so everyone could see the evil he was. The death of the Chief's daughter could finally be mourned in peace and they did so for a weeks."   
  
Mako, Bolin and Opal stood in silence, amazed by the story. Meanwhile, Asami looked over some parts of the murals in confusion. They didn't seem to line up with the story she knew.   
  
“It’s a great story, but some parts in these murals describe different events happening.” Asami moved toward the part in the mural that should have been describing Unalaq poisoning the teacup and the Chief’s daughter ingesting said poison.

 

“Here, this part should be describing Unalaq’s assassination attempt. But instead it’s describing him using some weird, magical powers it seems. Almost as if he’s placing a curse on the teapot. And then here, instead of the chief’s daughter drinking the poison, it describes her pouring tea, and then… Being… Sucked into the teapot?”

 

“What? She got sucked into the teapot?” Bolin exclaimed out of curiosity.

 

“I don’t know, but that’s what it seems to describe.” Asami looked at the mural a bit longer in confusion before moving onto the next part that seemed off.

 

“Now here, where the Northern army retreats and leaves Unalaq at the south. I always thought something was weird about it. An army doesn’t just leave its leader behind, especially when it is very close to winning a war. But here, although again it is weird, it does add something. The mural shows the visage of the Chief’s daughter, along with some kind of force pushing the army back while keeping Unalaq from moving.”

 

“Wait, why would the Chief’s daughter be shown, isn’t she supposed to be dead?” Mako asked.

 

“But if we assume that these murals tell the truth, she isn’t dead but somehow stuck in a teapot… Right?” Opal interjected.

 

“If the teapot still exists, and we find this teapot. Would we be able to meet this girl in the teapot? Do you think she’s still trapped?” Bolin asked excitedly.

 

“Let’s assume she is trapped in that teapot, and still is. I feel sorry for her, that seems like a fate even worse than death.” Asami dejectedly looked at the girl’s visage again, hoping for her that she wasn’t still trapped in a teapot.

 

Asami moved to the final parts of the murals and pointed at it. “Now this is especially intriguing. The part where Unalaq is branded and exiled is there. But the weeks of mourning are replaced by depictions of a cave. This cave it seems, and at the end of the cave it shows a beautiful land of green, filled with flowers and trees. A magical place that shouldn’t be able to exist. And somewhere in that land, is a teapot. The teapot that, according to the murals, got cursed. The same teapot that the Chief’s daughter got sucked into.”

 

Asami walked back to the middle of the room where the rest was still standing. All of them, including herself looked confused. “So, ehh, any questions? If not, shall we move on?”

 

They all had questions, but none that Asami could answer for them. The biggest question being if the girl was still in that teapot, hidden somewhere in this cave. So they agreed to move on and made their way to continue exploring the cave. Except the rest of the cave was the same as it was before, full of branching pathways that had dead ends.

 

Asami was trailing slightly behind her friends, still thinking about the murals and the girl. The group took another turn and Asami was about to follow until something moved into her vision. Startled, she aimed her flashlight to see more. Right in front of her was a big polar bear dog. She slowly tried to move back into the pathway her friends had entered, all the while keeping her eyes on the animal in front of her. Before she could get far, she stumbled and fell on the ground. She closed her eyes, everything was over, the animal would attack her and she would never know what really happened to that girl from the Southern Tribe. But when she opened her eyes again there was no polar bear dog and her friends were behind her. 

 

“Hey Asami, are you alright?” Mako extended his hand with a concerned look on his face.

 

Asami took his hand and looked back to where the polar bear dog had been just moments ago. “I’m fine, I didn’t pay attention and fell.”

 

“We were so worried about you,” Opal started. “We heard a sound and when we turned around you weren’t there.”

 

“I’m sorry, I was lagging a bit behind. Some things in those murals got me thinking.” Asami looked around again, but still no polar bear dog. “Say, when you came back, did you guys see anything?”

 

“We saw you sitting on the ground. Besides that, nothing.” Bolin looked at Asami with concern. “Are you sure you’re alright? You look a bit unsettled.”

 

“Yea, I’m fine. Like I said, I was just thinking. There’s something about those murals.” She turned to look in the direction they came from. “I think I should go back there, see if maybe I’ve missed something.”

 

“Alright, I’ll go with you.” Mako stepped forward, ready to go.

 

“No! No, Mako. I think I should go alone, if I’m wrong I would have wasted your time,” Asami tried to argue. “Besides, there’s no danger here. I’ll be fine on my own.”

 

“I just want to be sure nothing bad happens, it’s best to stay close to someone.” Mako looked Asami in her eyes, pleading.

 

Asami took a step back. “I can handle myself, Mako. I should be alone for this. The search is more important, go with Bolin and Opal... Please.”

 

Mako sighed. “Fine”

 

“Thanks,” Asami said as she left, making her way back to the room with the murals.

 

On her way back Asami kept her eyes peeled for a polar bear dog. If it hadn’t attacked her, it must have been passive. Her friends also hadn’t seen it. So it had either run away or she was starting to hallucinate. Hopefully she could get answers on what this polar bear dog was doing here.

 

“Where are you, polar bear dog,” Asami mumbled. She must be going crazy, looking for a polar bear dog.

 

She made it back to the mural room without seeing the polar bear dog again. Not knowing how to see it again was also a problem for her, so instead she looked over the murals to see if she had actually missed something. Near the end her attention lingered on the girl’s visage. The girl looked strong, and according to the story she was well loved by the people around her. 

 

“If you really are still here, I would like to meet you. I wonder how all these years trapped in a cursed teapot have treated you.” She sighed and looked back, only to lock eyes with those of a polar bear dog.

 

Asami cautiously walked toward it. The polar bear dog lowered it’s head, trying to seem non-threatening. When Asami got close, she reached out with her hand, but instead of touching soft fur her hand just passed through.

 

The polar bear dog turned around and walked away. After a couple of steps it looked back before whining, standing still as if waiting for something. Asami walked toward it and the dog started moving again. The polar bear dog stopped in front of a wall, looked back and made a whining sound before walking through the wall.

 

Asami walked to the wall, confused at what was going on. She carefully placed her hand against it. Not against, through it. Her hand went through the wall. Her eyes widened in surprise. She pulled her hand back and her brows furrowed as she looked at her hand, relieved to see it was still there. She steeled her nerves, taking a deep breath before walking into, no through the wall.

 

The land before her was a luscious green. Flowers grew wherever they could, trees cluttered the ground somewhere in the distance and the sun was shining bright. Before Asami, stood the same polar bear dog that she had just met. It lunged at her, barked happily and licked her face. The polar bear dog was touching her.


End file.
